HOLD ON
by smile.of.angel
Summary: SUSPENDIDO TEMPORALMENTE, PERDON! Melody le prometió a su prima que la va a acompañar a ver a su banda favorita, los Jonas Brothes, de la que ella no conoce casi nada. SUMMARY MAS COMPLETO DENTRO.
1. sueño

DICLAIMER: Los Jonas Brothers no me pertenecen. Solo la trama.

RESUMEN: es sobre una chica que no conoce casi nada de los Jonas Brothers. Se puede decir que si su pima no fuera fan de ellos ni sabria que existian. la protagonista tuvo algunos problemas en su vida, pero de todo eso te vas a enterar mas tarde. es muy cercana con su prima.

DEJO EL CAPITULO 1 DEL FIC Y NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...

_

* * *

_

_Me encontraba en un estadio, saltando con una multitud de locas adolescentes que cantaban a todo pulmón las canciones, para mí desconocidas, de éste famoso grupo de tres hermanos a los que nunca les preste atención. Yo estaba frente al escenario y, las chicas detrás de mí, me empujaban contra la valla que rodeaba el escenario, desesperadas por llamar la atención de alguno de estos chicos._

_Uno de ellos, el que siempre me quedo mirando cuando compro una revista de adolescentes o que observo en las los pósters que hay en el cuarto de mi prima, me mira y sonríe al mismo tiempo en que canta (o más bien grita) la siguiente parte de la canción:_

_-Listen girl, you gotta be good, you`ll see… I don`t wanna hurt you, I wanna kiss you._

De repente y sin previo aviso, siento como me aplastan los 46 kilos que pesa mi prima y saltan sobre mí.

-¡Mel! ¡Melody! ¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- contesté un poco enojada por la forma en la que me despertó. De fondo se escuchaba la canción con la que soñé.

Lizzie es mi prima, tiene 15 años. Mide un poco menos que yo y tiene el pelo con unos lindos y grandes rulos. Físicamente nos parecemos bastante, sacando el hecho de que yo tengo el pelo liso y la piel más blanca, pero ella tiene los ojos de un marrón más oscuro que el mío. En la personalidad ya es diferente, podemos ponernos de acuerdo o ser, simplemente, dos polos opuestos.

-¡Dale, ya levántate Melody! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-Podría hacerlo si te mueves- respondí con un poco de mal humor.

Ella se levantó de encima mío y entró a su baño a darse una ducha. Me entretuve un rato mirando las fotos que estaban en la pared de Lizzie. No podía dormir en éste cuarto, no sé por qué lo hice si yo tengo el mío, ya sé que suena raro pero me siento observada por los pósters en la pared. Son muchísimos, creo que si los cuento pasaría los 20.

Fui a mi cuarto, que era uno de los cuartos de huéspedes pero mis tíos lo habían adaptado para mí, ya que, prácticamente vivía alternando entre mi casa y ésta. Agarré de mi placard unos jeans negros, una musculosa de rayas roja y gris, ropa interior y las clásicas converse de color rojo.

Entré al baño de mi cuarto y prendí la ducha. Me metí en ella y dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo y me relajara, llevándose con ella el mal humor matutino. Salí del baño vestida en 15 minutos y me dirigí al cuarto de mi prima. Entré sin tocar la puerta ya que, gracias al volumen de su música, nunca me escucharía.

-¡Lizzie! ¡Bájale a eso!- grité- ¡Me quedare sorda!

-Lo siento- se disculpó- ¿Ya estas?

-Sí, ¿qué hora es?

-9:00…

-¿Ya hay que ir a hacer la fila?

-¡Sí! ¿No estas emocionada?

- ¿La verdad…? No, para nada. Yo ni los conozco.

-Pues si que eres rara- dijo imposible que no los conozcas.

- No sé ni el nombre de la banda…

-Son los Jonas Brothers-dijo automáticamente, como si fuera un reflejo- no te preocupes, en la fila va a haber muchas jonaticas para ayudarme a darte un poquito de cultura, niña ignorante- dijo bromeando en tono burlón.

-No soy una niña- le dije haciéndome la ofendida-, tengo 17. Y tu eres una irrespetuosa- dije empezando a reírme para luego poner la voz de una anciana del barrio- ¡debes tener mas respeto con tus mayores, jovencita!

Ambas estallamos en risas recordando una vez que Lizzie en su patineta casi la atropella y la vieja amargada le grito esa frase. Bajamos la escalera y, recién en ese momento me fijé en la ropa que vestía mi prima.

Ella llevaba unos jeans azules, una remera de manga corta negra que llevaba estampado: "I love Jobros" en letras plateadas y sus converses negras. La rodeé para ver el dibujo de la espalda. Era un gran escudo plateado que dentro tenía las letras JB.

La verdad, estos chicos debían ser muy buenos para que alguien use ese tipo de remeras, y sobre todo mi prima. Pero, como no se nada del grupo, decidí callarme la boca y salir rumbo al estadio.

* * *

HOLA!!!!!

ANTES QUE NADA LES QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A MIS LECTORAS DE MI OTRO FIC: **THE BEST GIFT OF THE WORLD. **SIENTO NO PODER DEJARLES UN CAPITULO DE ESE FIC, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE.

NO CREO PODER USAR LA COMPU MUY SEGUIDO ASI QUE CUANDO VUELVA ACTUALIZO EL FIC ANTERIOR. MIENTRAS TANTO SUBO CAPITULOS DE ESTE QUE TENGO ESCRITO HASTA EL 5.

BESOS

KARI


	2. meet and great

Toda la mañana estuve aquí, sentada en la vereda, haciendo la fila para este concierto. Ni bien llegamos Lizzie se hizo amigas rápidamente y les explicó que jo no conocía a los Jonas Brothers. Wow, ¡ni que fuera un pecado! Intentaron contarme absolutamente todo, logrando que me hartara y le dijera a Lizzie que iría a comprar las hamburguesas al MC Donald`s porque nos moriríamos de hambre, cosa que era verdad ya que no habíamos probado bocado desde la cena y yo no podía estar sin comer.

Sacando esa parte del día y que luego me entere que las entradas eran numeradas y no necesitábamos hacer la fila porque íbamos a la primera. Lizzie ya lo sabía pero, como estaba impaciente por ver a los Jonas, me hizo venir igual. Casi la mato. No me mal interpreten a mi prima la amo, pero ¡a veces puede ser tan molesta!

Acaba de terminar el concierto. Fue como me lo imaginaba, e idéntico a mi sueño. Lo raro fue que, al igual que en mi sueño, el chico que, según me dijeron las jonaticas, se llamaba Joe cantó esa arte de la canción mirándome a mí. Eso fue extraño.

-Vamos Liz- le dije a mi prima.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- contestó ella todavía con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción de haber visto a sus ídolos en concierto- Tenemos los pases a camerinos.

-Wow, ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? ¿No se lo habrás robado a una de las chicas de la fila, no?

-Jaja, no. Las gané en la radio- dijo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara- ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Mi sueño se va a hacer realidad!

-¿qué tu sueño no era "ser la mejor diseñadora de modas que haya pisado el planeta"?- cité entre risas lo que me había repetido incansablemente por 4 años con una confianza admirable.

-Mi otro sueño- dijo mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, ya sé… casarte con el chico de los rulos y tener una casa grande con un perro y 3 hijos jugando en el patio. ¿Pero no te parece muy pronto para decir que tu sueño se va a hacer realidad?

Llegados a este punto yo ya estaba que explotaba de la risa, Lizzie me miraba con una cara de reproche re graciosa.

-¿Terminaste de burlarte de mi sueño?- soltó de golpe, causando mas risas de mi parte.

-Lo… lo… si-si-siento… jaja.

-¡Vamos!- me gritó mientas tomaba mi brazo y me arrastraba hacia un costado del escenario. Antes de llegar declaró:- Me muero Mel, creo que me voy a poner a llorar o a desmayarme.

-¡Vamos Liz!- la regañé-. No puedes ponerte así por tres chicos. ¡Son sólo chicos!

En ese momento llegamos a donde estaban esperando las otras 8 chicas para ver a la banda. Parece que mi última frase las enojó un poco, porque todas me miraron bien feo, causando que me pusiera un poco incómoda. Una de ellas exclamó:

-¡¿Sólo chicos?! ¡No son sólo chicos, son los Jonas Brothers! ¡Como si hubiera alguien que no los conociera!

_¡Uh, que piba hueca!_, pensé,_ Ésta si que no sabe con quién se metió._

Me dí vuelta para ver quién había sido la niña que dijo eso. Ugh, era una chica rubia de apariencia de hueca nena de papi con una gran billetera. ¿Así que quiere pelear no?

-¡A qué no sabes! YO no los conozco. Tampoco sé si me interesa hacerlo. Para mí son chicos comunes, sólo estoy aquí porque acompaño a mi prima. Y mira… a mi no me interesa verlos y lo consigo re fácil, ni siquiera lo intenté. En cambio, vos seguro tuviste que hacerle los mil berrinches a papi para que te compre la entrada, ¿no? Y lo que no debes haber hecho para tener estos pases. Pobrecita, seguro tuviste que aprender a sumar 2 más 2 para ver si sorprendías a mami y papi y alguno te daba un premio.

Sonreí al ver la cara de la rubia ésta al ver mi respuesta. No se la esperaba. Estaba poniendo una cara re graciosa. Me reí internamente y me giré a ver a mi prima que me miraba divertida.

-Eso fue GENIAL- me dijo al oído. Sólo sonreí aún más.

En ese momento apareció un señor gigante, parecía una mole. Muchas chicas querían sacarse una foto con él y una de ellas lo llamó Big Rob. Muy buen apodo, si que era Big. Nos pidió los pases y luego de revisarlos nos dijo que nos los colgáramos en un lugar visible.

Coloqué el cordón con el que se sujetaba el escudo de la banda alrededor de mi cuello, dejando que cubriera la chapita que colgaba de él. Luego Big Rob nos indicó que lo siguiéramos, nos señaló una puerta y dijo que debíamos esperar allí a los chicos pero mientras tanto podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Todas ingresamos en esa enorme habitación. En ella había un televisor plasma con varios controles de Wii, un sector con sillones y puffs en el piso y otro con una barra, bancos y una heladera repleta de gaseosas y energizantes. Casi todas las chicas se fueron a jugar a la Wii, Liz se fue a charlar con otras 2 chicas al sector con los sillones y yo me quedé recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Mis ojos instantáneamente se posaron en una guitarra que había apoyada en una esquina de la habitación. ¡Bingo! Me acerque al lugar y cuidadosamente quité la funda al instrumento. Era hermoso, debía valer mucho.

Me senté en un puff con la guitarra en mi regazo en inconcientemente mis dedos comenzaron a tocar las cuerdas, comenzando a tocar una melodía conocida, "I`m yours", de Jason Mraz.

Luego de unos pocos minutos aparecieron por la puerta tres chicos que, por las gotas que caían de sus cabellos, estaban recién bañados. Todos vestían jeans ajustados y diferentes remeras. Cuando entraron todas se levantaron instantáneamente de los lugares en los que estaban y fueron (casi corriendo) a saludarlos. Para no quedar mal y que no se notara el poco interés que tenía en conocerlos dejé la guitarra a un lado y me dirigí a saludar.

-Hola chicas- dijo el que parecía ser el mayor-. Yo soy Kevin y estos son mis hermanos Nick y Joe- dijo señalando a otros dos chicos.

Kevin era bastante más alto que yo y tenia unos rulos bastante armados. El siguiente, Nick, era el mas bajo de los tres, no parecía tener mas de 16 años, su cabeza estaba repleta de rulos y vestía una remera a rayas blanca. En cambio, Joe parecía ser el de el medio, según me habían dicho tenia 19 años y le faltaban unos meses para cumplir 20, vestía una remera negra con escote en v y su cabello tenía unos rulos menos armados que el de sus hermanos, parecían ondas.

-Y… ¿ustedes cómo se llaman?- pregunto el menor mirando fijamente a mi prima. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de darle un infarto? Se había puesto completamente roja.

Todas dijeron sus nombres y las únicas que faltaban eran mi prima y yo. Parecía que se había quedado muda. La miré pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Soy Mel, Melody-les dije aguantándome la risa-. Y ésta mudita de aquí es mi prima Lizzie. La verdad me estoy preocupando…-pensé en voz alta- ya está como un tomate y está demasiado tranquila. Wow, ni un grito, ni se desmayó. Creo que está en shock.

Mi comentario provocó la risa de los tres hermanos, miradas de odio hacia mi y de comprensión a mi prima y, finalmente, que la aludida despertara.

-¡Hey!- me gritó.

-OK, lo siento. Pero funcionó- dije triunfante. Luego le dije al oído:-. Parecía que te iba a dar un infarto.

En ese momento comenzó la lucha de las chicas por llamar la atención de uno de los tres hermanos.

-Joe, ¿jugamos tenis en la Wii?

-Nick, ¿me cantas una canción?

Parecía que el que tenía menos problemas con ese tema era Kevin, que sólo tenía dos chicas revoloteando a su alrededor.

Me quedé otros 5 minutos más, pero la verdad es que ya me estaba empezando a sentir un poco mal. Lizzie mandaba miradas a Nick y cuando él la miraba a ella, se daba vuelta bastante sonrojada. Suspiré y le dije al oído:

-Liz, no me siento muy bien. Creo que te voy a esperar en el auto y controlar la glucosa.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó preocupada.

-No- respondí-, no hace falta. Yo espero afuera. Quiero tomar un poco de aire.

Me fui sin despedirme de nadie, ya que todos estaban jugando muy entretenidos y, de todos modos, nadie notaría que me había ido.

Al fin pude salir al aire libre, sentía la boca seca y me dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba controlar con urgencia el azúcar en mi sangre. Abrí la puerta del auto y saque mi kit de diabetes.

Lo abrí y rápidamente limpié mi dedo con una toallita húmeda, de esas que son para los bebés. Luego, agarré el medidor y me pinché el dedo. Todavía me daba impresión ver cómo actuaba el aparatito, cortándome el dedo y analizando mi sangre; así que desvié mi vista hacia la puerta del auto, en la que se encontraba el chico más lindo que había visto en mis 17 años de vida y que me observaba con atención.

Quité mi dedo del aparato y lo tomé entre mis manos, ignorando completamente a mi espectador. Pero, cuando iba a ver el nivel de azúcar que marcaba la pantalla, comencé a sentir como todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas. Lo último que recuerdo fue como unas fuertes manos me atrapaban con delicadeza y, que luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

hola!!!

perdon por no subirles mas pero no estoy en mi casa. vuelvo el 30 y ya les subo los capitulos mas seguidos de este fic y del otro (the best gift of the world)

besitos


	3. susto

DISCLAIMER: los Jonas Bothers no me pertenecen, solo la trama del fic.

NOVE:

* * *

Lizzie`s POV:

Empezamos a charlar con los chicos. Yo no podía despegar mis ojos de Nick y, cuando el me miraba, yo me sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

Cuando Mel me dijo que iría a controlarse el azúcar me preocupé bastante, estaba un poco pálida. Le pregunté si quería irse a casa. Ella sabía que yo no me molestaría si me contestaba que sí, pero me dijo que no. Igual ella no conduce cuando se siente mal. Dice que es peligroso por si tiene mal la glucosa, ya que podemos tener un accidente.

Cuando mi prima se fue noté como los chicos se dirigían una mirada cómplice. Luego de eso Joe se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y salió tratando de no llamar la atención mientras Kevin y Nick comenzaban a contarnos algunas anécdotas de cuando eran chicos.

Sonreí interiormente y concentré toda mi atención en la historia de los chicos.

Joe`s POV:

Me quedé embobado mirando a la última chica que se presentó, la que se llamaba Melody. Recuerdo que me quedé observándola en una parte de BB GOOD. Fue extrañó, es la primera chica a la que le canto que no se desmaya. No parece ser muy fan. De todos modos quería hablar con ella, averiguar sobre su vida. En fin, conocerla. Pero en privado. Quería ser el único en estar con ella hoy.

Como si me hubiera leído al pensamiento, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y salió del salón sin despedirse de nadie. Creo que eso significaba que volvería, pero yo quería estar con ella. Miré a mis hermanos pidiéndoles en silencio que me cubrieran. Kevin aceptó asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Salí del cuarto rogando por que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que me iba del Meet and Great porque sino iba a tener muchos problemas.

Sonreí cuando la vi entrando en un auto plateado. No era muy grande. Todos lo contrario a mi camioneta. Me acerque lentamente a donde se encontraba ella. Cuando llegue al lugar, estaba el auto con la puerta abierta y ella estaba sentada en el asintió del conductor, a punto de pincharse el dedo con el glucómetro. Eso me dejó un poco impresionado, pero me quedé mirándola expectante.

Dió vuelta la cabeza al llegar al punto del pinchazo, ocasionando que nuestras miradas chocasen. Pude notar que se sorprendió al verme pero no creo que le haya molestado porque luego me ignoró olimpicamente para seguir con lo que estaba. Algo no andaba bien porque al darse vuelta se tambaleó y cayó para atrás. Por suerte pude agarrarla. Se había desmayado.

Con delicadeza, la senté bien en el asiento y agarré el aparato para ver el nivel de azúcar en su sangre. Tenia 130mg es un montón. Busqué en el bolsito que tenía apoyado en el asiento del acompañante pero no había insulina a la vista. No podía dejarla así y esperar a que se despertara porque era posible que no lo hiciera sin ayuda del medicamento. Comencé a desesperarme. Por nada del mundo iba a dejarla morir, pero no sabía dónde encontrar lo que necesitaba, el único que podría tener insulina es Nick, pero aun quedaría el problema de la dosis, ya que tiene que ser exacta. Ahora que recuerdo ella vino con su prima. Ella debe saber cuánto hay que inyectarle.

La tomé en brazos y la lleve corriendo hasta el estadio. En algún momento del trayecto comenzó a convulsionar. Corrí aún más rápido. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que llegue al salón en el que mis hermanos estarían con las chicas, ya no veía la manija en la puerta. Como pude la abrí, para encontrarme con 10 pares de ojos sorprendidos. No le presté atención.

-¡Nick! ¡Reacciona! ¡Necesita insulina! ¡Rápido!

Mis gritos finalmente despabilaron a Nick pero alguien le ganó en velocidad. Lizzie corrió llorando hacia donde estaba yo.

-¿S-se… se está convulsionando?- preguntó muy preocupada. Yo sólo pude asentir. Cerró los ojos, creo que para obtener fuerzas y luego gritó- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Alguien seria tan amable de llamar una ambulancia?

Kevin abrió su teléfono y comenzó a marcar varios números.

-¿Joe cuánto tiene de glucosa? ¿Nick tienes insulina?

-130- contesté veloz mientras Melody se convulsionaba en mis brazos.

-¡OMG! ¡Hay que acostarla rápido y controlar que no se golpee!

Corrimos hacia el camerino de Nick y él nos abrió la puerta. Recosté a Mel en un sillón mientras que Nick buscaba su kit de diabetes y Lizzie agarraba a Kevin del brazo para adentrarlo en la habitación y cerrarles la puerta en la cara a todas esas chicas celosas.

Nick me dio la jeringa ya preparada para inyectársela y fue a sostenerle la cabeza para que no se lastimara y Kevin seguía hablando con los de emergencias por teléfono. Miré a Lizzie y luego le entregué la jeringa. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-Joe… yo n-no… no podré hacerlo- me dijo apenada.

-¿Cómo que no podrás hacerlo?

-No. Le temo a las agujas- explicó-. Por favor, hazlo tú.

¿Qué lo haga yo? Esto ya era demasiado. ¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal? ¿Dónde tengo que inyectarla? Yo no tengo idea de esto. Miré a Mel preocupado. No puedo dejar que le pase algo. Tengo que ayudarla.

-¿Dónde?- la apuré.

-La única vez que la vi hacerlo lo hizo en la panza.

Rápidamente le subí un poco la remera para dejar su estomago al descubierto. Todos la agarraron para que dejara de retorcerse y yo clavé la jeringa en el lugar que indicó Lizzie. No estoy seguro, pero creo que eso la ayudó un poco ya que dejó de retorcerse. Aún no se había despertado pero ya era algo.

Lizzie se tiró al suelo y Nick fue a consolarla. Mientras tanto yo me senté al lado de Melody y le pregunté a Kev:

-¿Cuándo llega la ambulancia?

-15 minutos- dijo sentándose en un banco frente a la cama.

Miré a la chica que yacía recostada en la cama y no pude evitar acariciar su hermoso rostro. Kevin alzó una ceja pero yo lo ignoré por completo. Tomé el pulso en su muñeca, comprobando con alivio que era normal.

-Está mejor- informe- su pulso es normal.

-Joe…- me nombró Lizzie insegura. Una inseguridad que rápidamente se esfumó para pasar a una confianza envidiable- quiero saber exactamente qué le pasó a mi prima.

Yo la comprendí instantáneamente. Si le pasara algo así a alguno de mis hermanos yo querría saber exactamente qué ocurrió.

-Yo salí y vi que ella se dirigía a su auto entonces la seguí, cuando llegue allí se estaba midiendo el azúcar, me vio pero me ignoró y cuando se estaba dando vuelta, supongo que para ver el nivel de la glucosa en la pantalla, se desmayó. El resto ya lo sabes.

-¿No hablaron ni nada?- preguntó ya más calmada y mirándome a los ojos. Negué con la cabeza.

-Iré a ver si llegó la ambulancia- anunció Kevin-. ¿Alguno me acompaña?

Se fueron todos, dejándome sólo, esperando a que Mel despierte. Me dolia verla así, tirada en una cama, tan frágil. No sé realmente que es lo que siento por ella. ¿Se puede querer a una persona aún sin conocerla? ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por alguien a la que vi una sola vez en la vida? ¿Es normal lo que siento?

Sentí como movió un poco la mano que tenía entre las mías. Como un reflejo la estreche más entre las mías. Debía pensar con urgencia en lo que sentía o no por esta chica. Apenas la conozco pero, en 20 minutos, me demostró ser completamente diferente a las demás. Tenía algo mágico, algo especial, que me hacía sentir cómodo. Con ella no era necesario fingir, tenia la seguridad de que ella me aceptaría como soy, sin intentar cambiarme.

Interrumpí mis pensamientos al ver como intentaba abrir los ojos. Movía los parpados insistentemente pero no conseguía abrirlos del todo.

-Shh… tranquila. Estás bien- le aseguré-. Yo voy a cuidarte.

Pareció creerme, ya que dejó de intentarlo. Creo que se durmió. Me quedé sosteniendo su mano hasta que entraron los chicos con la doctora.

* * *

Hola chicas!!!!

Siento la enorme demora y haberlas dejado con la intriga en el capitulo anterior. Ahora me pondré a escribir por un buen rato para poder subirles 1 o 2 capitulos (2 en lo posible) de THE BEST GIFT OF THE WORLD. Y supongo que luego leeré todos los fics que sigo ya que estoy atrasadísima con todos :).

Besitos y espero que les guste este capi corto.

Kari


	4. ¿modelo?

DISCLAIMER: LOS JONAS BROTHERS NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGO CON MI IMAGINACION CREANDO ESTA HISTORIA. ALGUN DIA ME CASARÉ CON JOE, PERO POR AHORA...

OTRO TEMA: EN ESTE CAPITULO Y EN LA MAYORIA DE LOS PROXIMOS (AUNQUE NO ESTEN ESCRITOS, ESTOY SEGURA) SE MEZCLARAN LOS IDIOMAS. ESTO ES PORQUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ARGENTINA (COMO YO XD JIJI) Y, EN OCASIONES, PARA QUE NO LAS ENTIENDAN LES GUSTA SECRETEAR EN ESPAÑOL. LUEGO VERÉ COMO ORGANIZO TODO ESE LIO PERO LES VOY ACLARANDO ASI NO SE CONFUNDEN.

AHORA SI... (tambores!)

LA NOVE...!!!!

* * *

No tenia idea de dónde me encontraba. Lo último que recuerdo es estar midiéndome la glucosa en el auto y creo que me desmaye. Pero luego de eso no recuerdo nada. Poco a poco voy sintiendo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Creo que estoy acostada en un sillón, por la superficie blanda y de cuero que hay abajo mío. De lo único que puedo estar segura es de que mi mano izquierda está siendo sostenida por otras dos, más grandes que las mías. Intenté mover las mias un poco para acariciar, aunque sea suavemente, una de ellas. Pero lo único que pude conseguir fue un mínimo roce. Mi acompañante estrechó mas mi mano con las suyas, supongo que en un intento de tranquilizarme.

Y así lo hice. Increiblemente, el contacto con esa persona, aunque no supiera quién era, me tranquilizaba.

Me quedé pensando un poco en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Debería haber estado más atenta de la glucosa y haberla medido por lo menos 3 veces en el día y, si me ponía a pensarlo, no lo había hecho ni una sola. Si mi madre se enterara de esto doy por seguro que me mataría.

Intenté abrir los ojos pero no conseguí nada. Ni siquieraun mínimo temblor por parte del párpado. Volví a intentarlo, esta vez conseguí que se movieran un poco pero no lograba abrirlos.

-Shh… tranquila- Dijo una suave voz hablándome despacio-. Estás bien. Yo voy a cuidarte.

Era imposible no creerle a esa voz. Me transmitía seguridad. Decidí hacerle caso y descansar. En poco tiempo me dormí, sólo escuchando la respiración de mi acompañante.

***

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Ahora si pude abrir los ojos para ver como entraban en la habitación Lizzie, los chicos y una doctora. Joe estaba sentando a mi lado. Que lindo, se quedó a cuidarme.

Auch! Sentía como si me fuera a explotar la cabeza.

-¡Mi*rda! ¡Se me parte la cabeza!-dije en español.

-Sé más educada- me regañó mi prima, también en español.

-OK- dije al ver que nadie nos entendía nada. Parece que nadie en la habitación entendía el idioma.

-Hola Melody- empezó amablemente la mujer que estaba en la habitación-. Yo soy la doctora que ve a revisarte hoy. ¿Recuerdas qué te pasó?

-Creo que me estaba chequeando la glucosa y me desmayé. Supongo que es porque tenía el nivel muy alto, pero no puedo estar segura porque no llegué a verlo.

-¿Ahora cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza- me quejé.

-¿Se despertó sola o le inyectaron insulina?- preguntó la doctora mirando a mis acompañantes.

-Joe le inyectó-dijo Kevin mientras que yo miraba a su hermano sorprendida. No solo me había cuidado, sino que también me había salvado. Era muuuy tierno. Seguro le había causado varios problemas. Lo miré con pena pero él solo me sonrío.

-Bueno…- dijo la doctora-. Ahora le voy a pedir a tus amigos que se retiren para poder hacerte algunas pruebas.

Los chicos me dejaron sola con la doctora y me hicieron los análisis. Más agujas y jeringas. Que feo. Cuando terminamos con eso me indicó un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza y que controlara mi glucosa por lo menos 6 veces por día las siguientes 2 semanas. Salí con la doctora del camarín en el que estabamos y afuera estaban mi prima y los chicos esperando. Joe y Lizzie ya estaban peleando. Dios, qué habria pasado.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- los regañé- ¿Es qué tienen 4 años?

-¡Es que Joseph no se puede quedar quieto!- protestó Lizzie.

-¡No me digas Joseph!- se quejó el otro.

-¡Paren un poco! Me duele la cabeza. Aparte como si vos fueras la persona más tranquila en el mundo- le dije a mi prima.

-No, no lo soy-aceptó-. Pero por lo menos puedo quedarme quieto si me lo propongo- dijo mirando asesinamente a Joe-. Además no era yo el que estaba como Maddie cuando va a la juguetería.

-¿Quién es Maddie?- preguntaron Nick y Kevin que estaban muy entretenidos viendo la pelea desde unos pequeños bancos sin hacer nada para pararla.

-Maddie es mi hermanita. Tiene 6 años y de verdad es un torbellino cuando va a una juguetería.

Kevin y Nick se carcajearon bastante al ver la cara de su hermano. Éste los fulminó con la mirada (N/A: no se metan con Joe!!! XD).

-¿Y Mel qué te dijo la doctora?-preguntó Nick tratando de desviar la mirada asesina que su hermano le mandaba.

-Nada nuevo. Tengo que controlar un poco más la glucosa e ir a buscar luego los análisis. Pero hasta que empiecen las clases no voy a poder hacer deporte. Va a haber que encontrar la manera de que tu mamá no se entere de esto, porque si lo hace se enterará la mía y va a matarme. Y luego tendras que ir a mi funeral y yo no habré podido ir a Brodway y... ¡por favor no le digas!- supliqué a Lizzie.

A Kevin parecía hacerle mucha gracia nuestra conversación y cuándo le pregunté de qué tanto de reía solo contesto "está buenísima esa remera Lizzie". Cobarde, si evadí la situación, que ingenioso ¬¬.

-La hizo ella- dije para molestar a mi prima que ya se había sonrojado.

Los chicos quedaron muy impresionados.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Nick. Lizzie sólo asintió.

-Hace unos modelos estupendos. Para mí los mejores son los vestidos. Son hermosos- dije recordando uno en especial que me había regalado.

-Gracias, pero es una verdadera lástima que mi **modelo** sólo desfile en Argentina y solo use mis diseños cuando tiene que salir a alguna cita- me hecho en cara de una manera que hizo que la que se sonrojara ahora fuera yo. Cuando iba a responderle que era asunto mío si ya no quería desfilar, Joe preguntó:

-¿Eres modelo?- quería responderle yo pero mi prima me ganó. ¿Es qué no me iban a dejar hablar?¬¬

-Melody es una modelo re conocida en Argentina. Se retiró cuando nos mudamos de Buenos Aires a Los Ángeles, bueno aquí. Nunca terminé de entender por qué no desfila aquí pero ya me ha dicho que es su problema. Yo sólo sé una parte de todo…-(¬¬)- Y ahora se enojó conmigo porque contesté por ella.

-Genial, ahora que ya escucharon todo lo que tendría que haberles contado _yo_- dije mirando fijamente a mi prima y haciendo énfasis en el yo-. ¿Alguien podría decirme exactamente que fue lo que me pasó?

Inmediatamente todos miraron a Joe, así que supongo que él va a ser el afortunado en hacerlo.

* * *

HOLA!!!

COMO ESTAN TODAS MIS LECTORAS?? ES GENIAL, TODAVIA NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGA LECTORAS.

ESTOY UN POCO APURADA PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE SOLO ESTOY REVISANDO EL MAIL (SÍ, CLARO-sarcasmo) ASI QUE ME VOY. ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.

BESOS

KARI


	5. historias

DISCLAIMER: LOS JONAS BROTHERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS EN MI IMAGINACION. TODO LO QUE SUCEDE EN EL FIC ES (COMO ESTA SOBREENTENDIDO POR LA PALABRA "FIC") ES FICción, VALGA LA REDUNDANCIA.

NOVE:

* * *

Todos nos dejaron solos rápidamente, ahora era el turno de Joe para hablar. Se sentó en una de las sillas de aquél pasillo y me indicó, con un gesto de la mano, que me sentara a su lado. Estuvimos uno o dos minutos en silencio hasta que él finalmente habló.

-Bueno- comenzó-, supongo que recuerdas hasta el punto en el que te pinchaste el dedo con ese aparato- hizo una pausa esperando a que yo le confirmara su suposición.

Asentí y el bajó la cabeza. ¿Estaba nervioso? Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya, que descansaba sobre su pantalón, para darle fuerzas para continuar.

- Lo que pasa es que luego de eso te desmayaste- levantó su cabeza para mirarte a los ojos-. En ese momento apenas llegué a atraparte para que no cayeras al suelo… me fijé en tu nivel de azúcar y me di cuenta de que era altísimo. Vos seguías desmayada entonces te cargue en brazos para llevarte dentro. Hasta ese momento estaba en lo que se puede llamar tranquilo para la situación, ya que más o menos estoy acostumbrado por Nick- explicó-; pero, cuando te levanté, empezaste a convulsionarte…

Me sorprendí. Eso jamás me pasaba, nunca tuve convulsiones en mi vida.

-No tienes idea del susto que me pegué- dijo angustiado-. Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas y lo único que atinaba a hacer era seguir corriendo para buscar a tu prima o a Nick para que alguien me ayudara.

Interrumpí su relato abrazándolo fuertemente.

-No hace falta que sigas- le dije al verlo tan abrumado. No debio haber sido una situacion muy linda.

-Quiero hacerlo- dijo acariciando dulcemente mi cabello para luego continuar con su relato, pero sin soltarme-. Logré llegar hasta donde se encontraban mis hermanos con las chicas. Lizzie se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba yo para ver que te pasaba. Lo mismo hicieron mis hermanos. Le pedimos a todas las chicas que se fueran a sus casas y fuimos lo más rápido posible al camarín de Nick por insulina. Tu prima no estaba en un muy buen estado para ayudar y hasta puedo mencionarte que estaba abrazada a mi hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa pícara-. Kevin estaba ocupado pidiendo la ambulancia; así que, siguiendo indicaciones, tuve que ser yo el que inyectara la insulina mientras los demás te sostenían para que no te golpearas por las convulsiones.

-Muchísimas gracias, Joe. No sé qué habría hecho si tu no estabas allí. Pero siento haberte hecho pasar tan mal rato- me disculpé.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- me regañó-. Tú no tuviste la culpa. Además lo único que importa es que ya estas bien.

Me regaló una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas mientras yo me soltaba de él.

-Ahora te toca a ti contarme la historia.

-¿Cuál historia?- pregunté sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Así que eres modelo, no?- siguió preguntando.

Suspiré, lo menos que podía hacer era entretenerlo un rato con esa historia, aunque no me gustara contarle mis cosas a cualquiera. Pero él no era cualquiera. Era especial, lo sabía. No iba a irme con mentiras o a ocultar partes de la historia. Puede que sea un poco dura pero siento que se la puedo contar.

-Te contaré esa historia sólo si tú prometes contarme algo de ti- propuse como contraoferta; al fin y al cabo, yo no sabía nada de él.

-Es un trato- dijo tomando mi mano con delicadeza y sonriendo, a lo que yo solo pude responderle su sonrisa con una aún más grande.

-Nací en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Cuando nací, mis padres todavía seguían juntos y se amaban- empecé dandome cuenta de que él me miraba como si le contara un cuento-. Mi padre es dueño de una editorial y en su empresa necesitaban un bebé recién nacido para unas cuantas fotografías de un libro de maternidad o algo por el estilo. En general es muy difícil conseguir a alguien que te dé a un bebé tan pequeño por el tiempo necesario para unas fotos. Casi siempre los bebés de esa edad son propios o de familiares. Luego de una gran charla, según tengo entendido, mis padres decidieron que yo haría las fotos- Le sonreí a Joe-. Así empezó mi carrera de modelo, que luego siguió con bastante éxito hasta que cumplí los 10- la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro con rapidez. Joseph tomó mi mano como había hecho yo cuando el contaba lo ocurrido hace unas 2 horas atrás-. Cuando llegué a esa edad ya me reconocían por la calle, modelaba para marcas de ropa infantil importantes, aparecía en algunos episodios de series de televisión y esas cosas. Mis amigas siempre querían sentarse conmigo y hacer los trabajos juntas porque, aparte de salir en revistas tenía buenas notas. Típico, ¿no crees?

Sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos. Pero no lloraría. No todavía. Aspiré aire con fuerza y me obligué a continuar.

-Llegó un tiempo en que estaba… rara, por así decirlo. Tomaba mucha agua, iba demasiado al baño y comenzaron a notárseme los huesos. Las revistas comenzaron a hablar, a especular. Creían que me estaba volviendo anoréxica, que me drogaba, cosas sin sentido. Yo tenía 10 años, por el amor de dios, cómo iba a drogarse una nena de 10 años. La mayoría de las que eran mis amigas comenzaron a alejarse de mí, me insultaban a mis espaldas, me ignoraban. Yo era pequeña, sólo quería jugar, estar con las demás. Ellas eran malas comigo.

-Para- pidió Joe al ver como las saladas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas-. No sigas, te hace daño- dijo acariciando delicadamente mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Tengo que hacerlo- le dije un poco más calmada-. Necesito sacarlo de adentro... Viendo todo el desastre que se estaba armando, mis padres y la agencia se reunieron para encontrar una forma de solucionarlo. Decidieron que le darían la exclusiva a una revista que ofrecía mucha plata por seguir mi caso desde una perspectiva médica. Luego de un mes más o menos me informaron que no era nada de lo que los medios creían; en vez de eso, lo que tenía era diabetes juvenil del tipo 1.

Joe`s POV:

No puedo creer que haya tenido que pasar por todo esto. Era muy pequeña cuando se enteró y se nota que no le resultó muy fácil lidiar con todo. Parece ser una persona muy fuerte para poder soportar todos los problemas que le trajo su enfermedad.

-Luego de que la revista saliera publicada- continuo narrando su historia-, recibí muchas disculpas por parte de revistas y canales de televisión. El problema es que yo no quería que se disculparan conmigo, yo sólo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Quería poder comer un chupetín o un helado sin tener que inyectarme insulina luego.

Aparte de todo eso, hubo otro problema que tuve que superar en ese momento… yo le tenía pánico a las agujas- sonrió tristemente-. Creo que esa fue la parte más difícil, pero luego se hizo rutina y, bueno, finalmente me acostumbre.

Mi mano sostenía la suya en un intento de demostrarle que no estaba sola, que yo estaba con ella.

-Continué con mi carrera como si nada de todo eso hubiera ocurrido. Creo que ese fue mi esfuerzo para que todo volviera a la normalidad pero no puedo olvidarme de que me dí cuenta de quiénes eran mis verdaderas amigas y de quiénes estaban conmigo por interés. No dejé de luchar por mis sueños en ningún momento pero realmente pienso que lo hacia para ocultar todo lo que me pasaba, para demostrar que estaba bien, aunque nadie me exigiera estarlo. Yo queria ser fuerte. En el medio de todo esto mis padres se divorciaron. Dijeron que dos personas no pueden estar juntas si no se aman y que ellos ya no sienten lo mismo que sentían cuando me tuvieron.

Es impresionante que todavía no se haya quebrado frente a mí. Se nota que lo que me está contando no le resulta para nada sencillo ni agradable y que también es algo muy personal para contárselo a cualquiera.

-Mi mamá obtuvo mi custodia y ella pidió un traslado a California en su trabajo. Nos mudamos a Los Ángeles cuando yo tenía 11, ya que mis tíos se habían mudado el año anterior. Mi mamá conoció a Robert, mi padrastro, y tuvieron a Maddie, que como te conté antes va a cumplir 6 años. Yo decidí que no quería volver a pasar por todo lo que pase entonces solo trabajaría cuando estuviera en Argentina.

Eso me sorprendió, aunque la entendía. Ella no quería volver a sufrir todo de nuevo. Pero si era lo que le gustaba hacer no podía dejar de hacerlo por miedo.

-¿Modelar es lo que realmente te gusta?- pregunté para asegurarme. Ella sólo asintió-. Si es lo que quieres realmente yo creo que no deberías dejar de hacer lo que te gusta por miedo de que se repita toda la historia.

-Igualmente no es tan sencillo- se quejó mientras bajaba la mirada-. Mi agencia tiene un contrato de exclusividad, ósea, que para trabajar aquí, debo renunciar a mi trabajo allá, salvo que me consiga otra agencia en la que pueda estar al mismo tiempo que en una aquí o que, simplemente, tenga una sucursal aquí.

-Es complicado pero no imposible… ¿alguna vez estuviste en otra agencia o con otro representante?

Pareció pensarlo por un rato hasta que contestó:

-Hasta los 7 años estuve en la agencia de un señor llamado John. Puedo intentar comunicarme con él pero no sé si lograré mucho.

En eso suena mi celular. Miro la pantalla: Nick.

-Hola bro… ¿qué pasa?

-¿Pueden venir? Ya tardaron como 1 hora y media- se quejó-. A Lizzie la acaba de llamar su mamá y quiere que se vayan a su casa.

-Ya vamos- dije antes de cortar el teléfono y hablarle a Mel-. Ya debemos irnos, dice Nick que llamó tu tía.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, donde nos esperaban los chicos. Pasé mi brazo por sobre sus hombros para atraerla hacia mí. Ella me sonrió dulcemente, con una sonrisa que provocó que los latidos de mi corazón se volvieran irregulares. Para mi sorpresa, sus cálidos labios se posaron en mi mejilla, dejando una extraña sensación de hormigueo tras ellos.

-Gracias, por todo- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un tierno color rosado. No pude evitar el acariciarlas.

-No tienes que agradecerme- le aseguré mientras íbamos hacia el estacionamiento y pensaba en todo lo que había vivido hoy.

* * *

HOLA CHICAS!!!!

PERDON POR EL DRAMA (sniff, sniff) PERO SE ME OCURRIÓ QUE SI LOS PERSONAJES TENIAN HISTORIA SERIA MAS INTERESANTE.

POR OTRO LADO ESTOY DEPRE :( ESCUCHEN ESTO, ENSERIO ME DA MUCHA BRONCA:

CANSADA DE ESTAR TODO EL DIA AFUERA, ME TOMO UN TAXI CON MIS PAPAS Y MI HERMANA. SUBIMOS, Y EL TAXISTA EMPIEZA A CONDUCIR A TODA VELOCIDAD 0.0 -TANTO QUE QUISE PONERME EL CINTURON- INTENTO PONERME EL CINTURON PERO FALTA LA COSA NARANJA (NO SE COMO SE LLAMA). LO BUSCO PERO EN VEZ DE ESO, ENCUENTRO 2 PRESERVATIVOS O CONDONES COMO LE QUIERAN LLAMAR (que asco!! no era necesario tener que encontrar eso cuando yo solo queria abrocharme el cinturon). SIN CINTURON PARA EL VIAJE, TRATO DE IGNORAR LA VELOCIDAD PERO EL CONDUCTOR NO SOLO TIENE PROBLEMAS CON LA VELOCIDAD, SINO QUE TAMBIEN CON LOS CINTURONES, SE PASABA LOS SEMAFOROS EN ROJO, ZIGZAGUEABA LOS DEMAS AUTOS, CONDUCIA SOLO CON UNA MANO Y CASI CHOCAMOS!!! POR DIOS QUIEN LE DIO LA MALDITA LICENCIA A ESTE P*LOT#D·? Y ENSIMA, POR MI APURO DE BAJARME DE ESE AUTO, ME OLVIDO LA CARTERA!!! :( SOY UNA TONTA. PERDI TODO!! (mi billetera con $200, unos lentes de sol **nuevos** como los que usa joe y mi celular!!) NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA SIDO TAN TONTA COMO PARA OLVIDARME LA CARTERA. ERA LO UNICO QUE TENIA DE PLATA Y TARDE CASI UN AÑO EN TENER EL CELU QUE TENIA Y ENSIMA LLAMO Y NO ME CONTESTA NADIE. JURO QUE ME VOY A MORIR. VAN A PASAR SIGLOS HASTA QUE PUEDA COMPRARME UN TELEFONO NUEVO. QUIERO LLORAR

PERO BUENO...

LA PARTE BUENA DE ESTO ES QUE ANTES DE PERDER LA CARTERA HABIA IDO A MUSIMUNDO ASI QUE TENGO EL DVD DE CAMP ROCK (QUE NO LO TENIA NI YO SE POR QUE) Y UN CD DE GREEN DAY. Y EL SABADO PASADO ME COMPRE "WHO I AM" ES GENIAL.

NO SE... ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS ASI ME ALEGRAN UN POCO...

BESOS

KARI


	6. dia tranquilo

**disclaimer: los jonas brothers no me pertenecen, asi como ninguna de sus canciones, ni bla, bla, bla. ac/dc tampoco me pertenece ni nada de lo que reconozcan.**

hola!! perdon por la demora!! les dejo la nove y nos leemos abajo!!!

* * *

**Melody`s pov:**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un increíble dolor de cabeza. Mi prima todavía no se había levantado. Hora de vengarme por lo de ayer…

Silenciosamente, me levanté de la cama y busqué entre el montón de cosas que había en mi bolso hasta que lo encontré. Mi porta-cds y, dentro de este, el cd de una de la bandas más ruidosas que escucho, AC/DC.

Liz dio tremendo salto. Su… su cara… jajaja.

Tenía la cara totalmente descompuesta por el susto que se llevó por haberse despertado así. Y yo… milagrosamente no había ni un pequeño rastro de culpa en mi rostro. Dado la forma en la que me despertó el día anterior esto era genial. Casi no podía contener la risa mientras que de fondo se escuchaba _Highway to hell _a todo volumen.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios pensabas para despertarme así?!- gritó visiblemente ofendida.

Mi sonrisa se amplió pero convirtiéndose en un gesto inocente y angelical.

-¿Yo?- pregunté con inocencia-. Pues… en cómo me despertaste tu ayer.

Ok. Esto está yendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Yo sigo viva, por ahora, y ella está tratando de respirar profundo y contar hasta 10. Jajaja. Recuerdo que yo le enseñé eso cuando estaba en preescolar. Un nene le decía que era fea y ella lo escupía. La retaron mucho por eso y yo le dije que cuando la molestaran (si iba a hacer algo por lo que la iban a retar después) tratara de tranquilizarse, respirar profundo y contar hasta 10.

-Ya está- anunció-. ¿Vamos a tu casa?

-Mmmmm…

Yo sé qué es lo que quería. Esta niña que tengo como prima quería reclamarle a su tía (mi madre) los 10 dólares que acababa de ganarse.

FLASHBACK:

_-Es taaan lindo…- dijo Lizzie dejándose caer en la cama__ luego de un día realmente largo, sin contar el regaño que nos dio mi tía por llegar tan tarde._

_-¿Quién? ¿Joe?- ups, eso salió de mi boca sin que yo me diera cuenta._

_La cara de Liz era un poema. Atrapada. Así estaba. Atrapada y en problemas._

_-¡Te gusta! ¡Lo sabia! ¡No lo niegues!-wow, creo que por aquí tenemos un caso serio de exceso de cafeína- Ya gané, ya gané._

_-¡¿Qué ganaste que?!_

_-Ups… eh, si… lo que pasa es que… eh… yo…_

_-¡Dilo!_

_Si yo fuera una caricatura ya estaría sacando humo por las orejas._

_-HICEUNAAPUESTA._

_Suspiré cansinamente dándola por perdida. Jamás cambiaria._

_-Ok… ¿con quién?- estaba decidida a controlarme y no asesinarla. ¿Saben que uno va a prisión por eso?_

_-Con mi tía._

_WTF, ¿Con mí mamá? Y ella qué tenía que ver con esto._

_-Le dije que si algún día veías a los Jonas no ibas a poder no enamorarte de ninguno._

_-Espera, espera, espera. No estoy enamorada de Joe… Recién lo conozco. Es lindo y dulce. Puede hasta que me guste un poco, pero de ahí a llamarlo amor hay kilómetros de distancia._

_-Claro, seguro…_

FIN FLASBACK

Para cuando me dí cuenta, ya estábamos de camino a mi casa en mi amado autito. Adoraba mi auto. Un _Porshe 911 turbo_ en color plateado. Era perfecto para mí. Lo tenía desde mi cumpleaños de 16.

Antes de emprender la marcha tuve cuidado de asegurarme de controlar mi glucosa. A fin de cuentas, no quería repetir el episodio de ayer. Y, al asegurarme de que estaba todo bien, arranqué el auto.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, estacioné en la puerta ya que en el garage estaba el auto de mi mamá y el de mi padrastro

-¡Ya llegué!

-¡Mel!- de pronto tenía abrazada a mi pierna a una pequeña niña de 5 años de cabello castaño claro (casi rubio) y ojos celestes, como los de su padre.

-¡Maddie!

La cargue en mis brazos.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer, peque?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que soy una hermana sobre protectora. Nadie le hará daño mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Y si no puedo evitarlo, mejor que ni lo intente ya que las consecuencias no serán buenas. La quiero mucho, daría mi vida por ella.

-Papá me llevó al parque con mamá- dijo sonriendo-. ¡Lizzie! ¡¿Verdad que estuviste con Nick?!

Sí, mi hermanita es una mini jonatica gracias a mi prima. Entonces, probablemente se pregunten: ¿por qué demonios no sabia quiénes eran? Y la respuesta es simple. Como no tenía el menor interés sobre ellos en cuanto llego Liz con el dvd de Camp Rock en su mochila, yo, como toda persona cuerda que no quiere sufrir por pérdida de tímpanos gracias a los gritos de Liz, salí casi corriendo a tocar la guitarra en mi cuarto dejándolas a ellas viendo la peli.

-Sí…- contestó Lizzie con aire soñador.

-¿Y Kevin? ¿Y Joe? ¿Los saludaste por mí?

Maddie era muy dulce y muy inteligente. Y no lo digo solo por ser su hermana, eh. Tiene sólo 5 años y ya puede hablar de corrido por horas, leer y escribir.

Al ver que la conversación cambiaba al rumbo jonatico, decidí dejar a las chicas en el living e ir yo a la cocina a saludar a mi mamá, Cloe.

-Hey má, ya llegué.

-Hola hijita. ¿Viene Liz contigo?

Fruncí los labios.

-Seeee…- respondí no muy contenta por su infantil apuesta.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Mi madre tiene 44 años, no 15.

-¡Liz mamá te tiene que dar la plata de tu apuesta!- grité a mi prima para que viniera.

-¿Qué apuesta?- preguntó un recién llegado (del piso superior) y bastante desconcertado, Robert.

-Mamá apostó con Lizzie 20 dólares, que no es poco- aclaré acentuando mi mueca-. Los acaba de perder porque me parece lindo un chico. Me enteré de la apuesta hoy a las 3 de la mañana. Igual puedo aclarar que: que me parezca lindo no significa que esté enamorada- continué mi discurso mientras Lizzie hacia su aparición y me miraba raro. Es obvio que no me creía. Al ver que iba a decir algo, proseguí-… ni que me vaya a casar con él y tener "mini josephs".

Esa estupidez de "mini josephs" lo aclaré teniendo todavía en mi mente la conversación con mi prima en el auto. Ella, en un delirio y alucinaciones sin fundamento (como luego le dije que era), comenzó con la ridiculez de que, en unos años, me casaría con Joe, compraríamos una casa grande, un perro como Elvis (según ella, el perro de Nick) y tendríamos muchos mini josephs jugando a "_la mancha"* _en nuestro jardín.

_Bueno, parece que con el último comentario me fui de boca_, pensé, _porque todos tienen una cara de: "que chica loca"_ XD

-Olvídenlo…

* * *

**Auto de Melody:**

http : // .com /foto/data /media /64/2007 _porsche_911_turbo_1. jpg (sin espacios)

***La mancha**: por si alguno no la conoce, es un juego en el que 1 niño tiene que atrapar a los demás, que corren escapándose de el.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

Aquí estoy otra vez, luego de bastante tiempo (realmente lo siento mucho). Primero quería aclararles por qué tarde tanto en subir. No fue porque no quisiera, ¡¡¡¡es que no llegaba la inspiración!!!! Todo lo que escribía no me gustaba y, además, se rompió la notebook (esa la usan mi hermana y mi mamá) entonces ahora TODOS usan esta compu. Me cuesta muchísimo escribir si están todo el tiempo al lado mío (aparte de que me da vergüenza que alguien que conozco lea mis historias. Ni yo se por qué). Además imposibilitada para escribir, me puse a leer XD. Sí, en vez de escribir yo, leí mucho de lo que escriben los demás (lo siento XD).

Cambiando de tema. En el otro fic (**The Best Gift of the World**), me escribieron un review en el que me decían que el fic tiene varios errores. Voy a corregirlos en medida de lo posible ya que NO voy a re-escribir la historia solo voy a editarla un poco. Y, espero que esto las ponga felices, por fin alguien se apiadó de mí, y soñé algo que me dio inspiración como para seguir ese fic. Así que **voy a retomarlo**. Va a ser lo próximo que actualice.

**¿Quién quiere salir en el fic?** Déjenme el nombre con el que quieren salir (real o inventado) y aparecerán en algún momento en THE BEST…

Las quiero mucho y gracias por su paciencia, por esperarme y seguir leyendo.

¿Review? Probablemente no lo merezco pero regálenmelo ¿si? Así aparecen en el otro fic!!!

Besos


	7. cmpras, mensajes y noticias

**DISCLAIMER: todo lo que reconozcan aqui no es mío.**

Estuvimos toda la mañana en mi casa. Almorzamos allí y luego nos fuimos con Maddie al centro comercial (Shopping, mall, como prefieran llamarlo).

Pasamos por la juguetería, por las tiendas de ropa, las de libros, las de cds y, casi al final, por la heladería. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas a tomar el helado y a conversar, pero el sonido de mi celular interrumpió la conversación.

Miré la pantalla. Nuevo mensaje de número desconocido.

_Hola Mel, soy Joe. Sólo quería saber cómo te encontrabas y si ya estabas mejor. PD: Liz me dio tu celu. Besos._

Mi corazón latía desbocado y mis mejillas se habían sonrojado. Joe se preocupaba por mí y, además, me había mandado un beso. Sonreí como una boba . . Y luego sentí cómo Lizzie me quitaba el teléfono de las manos.

-Le gustas, le gustas- comenzó a cantar- M y J un solo corazón.

Ya, esto era el colmo. Ni siquiera Maddie hacia esa clase de ridiculeces. Rodé los ojos.

-¿De quién hablan?- preguntó mi hermanita saltando en su silla transmitiendo su energía y curiosidad.

-Te diré de quién hablamos si me prometes que será un secreto- no iba a ocultárselo pero no quería que lo supiera todo el mundo. Además ella es muy madura para su edad-. Sólo lo sabremos nosotras tres ¿si?

-¡Sí!

-Esta exagerada lo dice por Joe y no se da cuenta que él no gusta de mí y, de todos modos, no hay ni un mínimo de posibilidades de que entre nosotros pase algo… ¿Me devolverías mi teléfono?-dije enojada a Liz.

Me lo tendió aguantando la risa, cosa que mi pequeña hermana no logró hacer pero no podía culparla, era demasiado pequeña para entenderme. Miedo de quedar con un corazón roto otra vez. Soy cobarde, lo sé.

-¿Qué le respondo?- la verdad es que no sabía qué escribirle.

-¡Que lo quiero conocer!

-¡Mad!

-¿Qué?-dijo haciendo puchero.

Sonreí.

-Otro día, ¿si? Ahora tengo que responderle.

Miré la pantalla de mi celular no muy convencida antes de comenzar a teclear.

_Ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte __¿vos cómo estas?_

Enviar.

-Bueno chicas… ¿ya nos vamos? Tengo que estudiar para un examen que tengo mañana ¬¬. Maldita escuela ¬¬-las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo así que nos dirigimos al auto cuando sonó de nuevo mi celular.

Leí el mensaje mientras subíamos a mi coche.

_Bien, lidiando con Nick y Frankie._

¿Eh? ¿Quién es Frankie? Nick es el chico del que siempre habla Lizzie, el de rulitos, pero ¿y el otro? con mi mejor cara de no saber nada comencé a teclear: _¿Quién es Frankie? :S_

Durante escuchamos música. Increíblemente (nótese el sarcasmo) el CD de Camp Rock. Esta vez no puede evitar escuchar la voz de Joe cuando cantaba. Lo hacia tan bien. Durante el viaje sonó el celular con el tono de los mensajes, pero no pude leerlo ya que estaba conduciendo.

Cuando dejé a Liz en su casa hice una pequeña pausa para leer el mensaje.

_Mi hermano más pequeño XD. Esta jugando con Nick en la wii._

Sonreí y empecé a escribir el siguiente mensaje.

Gasté todo mi crédito en los 20 mensajes que habremos mandado ese día.

El resto del día fue una locura.

Cuando llegué a mi casa repasé todos los ejercicios para la prueba del día siguiente, preparé la merienda para mí y para Maddie y, cuando llegaron mi mamá y Robert, nos reunimos para hablar de la mudanza.

Sí, escucharon bien, mudanza. No me molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que iba a mudarme a una casa cerca de la que vivíamos ahora. Iba a seguir yendo a la misma escuela, por lo que no me perdería el examen de matemática ¬¬, y todo sería igual que ahora. Solo cambiaría la casa, que tenía más habitaciones y pileta, la dirección y el número de teléfono. Sumándole que ahora iba a tener un cuarto más grande.

-Melody, si quieres ir a verla puedes ir ahora- dijo Rob.

-Dile a tu prima si quiere ir contigo.

-¡Genial!

Subí corriendo por las escaleras para agarrar el teléfono de mi cuarto y llamar.

-Hola- se escucho la voz de mi tía Mónica por el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola tía Moni. Quería saber si Lizzie quería acompañarme a ver la casa nueva. ¿Esta ella?

-Sí, espera un segundo- Se escucho como grataba: ¡Elizabeth, Melody en el teléfono!

-Hola enamorada- saludó.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡que graciosa! ¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver la casa nueva?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo es? ¿Es lejos? ¿Tiene piscina (pileta, alberca, como le digan)?

-¡Liz! Es la primera vez que la voy a ver ¿si? No sé ni cómo es ni si es lejos, sólo se que si tiene piscina :D

-¿Pasas a buscarme?- preguntó emocionada.

-Claro, son las 7, en 10 minutos estoy allí ¿Si?

No tarde casi nada en llegar a lo de mi prima. Y para cuando estacioné en su puerta ella ya estaba subiendo al auto. Parecía más emocionada que yo, pero sólo por fuera. Por dentro la que se moría de la emoción era yo.

Fuimos a la dirección de lo que seria mi nuevo hogar. Era una casa hermosa. Era gigante. Tenía 2 pisos y un jardín delantero enorme.

Estacioné el auto mirando la casa, emocionada. Lizzie tenía una cara idéntica a la mía. Cuando nos disponíamos a bajar del auto, una voz conocida nos sobresaltó.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

* * *

**HOLA!!**

**Aquí estoy yo otra vez :D**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo del fic. Quiero pedirles perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero necesito que me entiendan (es importante) _NO HAY REVIEWS!!!. _Necestito saber si me siguen leyendo y si les gusta... _No quiero escribir para que nadie lo lea_. Aunque sea un hobbie, lo subo porque hay gente a la que le gustaba. Si nadie lo va a leer se quedará en mi cabeza (que es de donde salen mis locuras). Por favor, si hay alguien que lee, tomese un segundo y anque sea envie una carita feliz, para que siga. Si no voy a abandonar los dos fics. Este y "the best gift..." porque con los dos estoy en la misma situacion. Hay gente nueva que me agregan la historia a sus favoritos, a los autores favoritos y se suscriben y AGRADEZCO MUCHO ESO!! pero necesito saber que la siguen leyendo ¿si?**

**Bueno, espero que entiendan y si poeden se tomen un segundito y apreten el HERMOSO BOTON VERDE que las esta llamando ahi abajo XD.**

**Y a la o él (por qué no) que en el review responda correctamente la pregunta le dedico el proximo capi.**

**¿Quién será el que las sorprende a las chicas?**

**Besos**

**Kari**


	8. que pequeño es el mundo

**Lizzie POV:**

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó aquella hermosa y tan familiar voz.

Solo eso hizo que comenzara a sentir los latidos erráticos de mi corazón. ¿Es que solo con hablar me pondría en este estado? La obvia respuesta a este pequeño/gran interrogante es sí.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era oír _su_ voz. Poner alguno de sus cds en el estereo del auto y oírlo cantar. Parece que mi deseo no se cumplió. Con la única diferencia de que no solo oigo su voz, sino que también lo veo.

-¡Hey Nick!- saluda Nicole, mientras cierra el auto.

-Hola- no sé que pasa. Cuando estoy con él me inhibo, me vuelvo tímida.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando Nicky gritó.

-¡¡Aaahh!! ¡Es genial! ¡Mira Liz, es esta!- gritó mientra que abría la puerta.- ¡Ven!

-¿Vienes Nick?- le pregunté.

-¿A dónde?

- Ah, lo siento- todavía no le había explicado, que tonta!-. Los padres de Nicky compraron una casa en esta cuadra y parece que esa. Se van a mudar mañana hoy venimos a ver cómo es ¿Vienes?

-Mmmm, claro. ¿Es esa?

-Parece- dije al ver que mi prima entraba muy tranquilamente en ella e iba encendiendo las luces.

Ya eran las 8 y 30 de la noche más o menos.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisita mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta-. Mi casa es la de al lado.

-¿En serio?

Wow, vaya sorpresa.

Asintió.

_Me parece que entonces vendré más seguido._

**Nicky`s POV:**

Entré súper emocionada a la casa. Estaba muy ansiosa por saber cómo era por dentro.

Era increíble. A medida que iba entrando en cada una de las habitaciones iba encendiendo las luces.

El recibidor, la cocina hacia un lado y hacia el otro la sala de estar, una biblioteca con un despacho, y unas escaleras que conducían hacia una especie de sótano que todavía no estaba ocupado. Salí de allí y subí las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Allí solo había 3 habitaciones. Todas tenían un papelito colgado en la perilla.

La primera puerta era rosada y su cartelito rezaba: _"cuarto de Maddie",_ la abrí para ver cómo era: las paredes pintadas del mismo tono claro de rosa que la puerta, una ventana ni muy grande ni muy chica (lo que concordaba perfectamente con la habitación, ya que ese era su tamaño), sin muebles ya que estaban en la anterior casa y todavía no nos habíamos mudado.

La siguiente habitación, según el trozo de papel del picaporte (que seguro fue idea de mi madre), era la habitación en la que dormiría Liz. Sí, en la casa de la otra cada cual tiene su propio cuarto. Es raro pero somos muy unidas y casi siempre estamos juntas o en mi casa o en la suya, pero casi siempre en mi casa ya que ni mis padres ni los suyos están muy seguido y yo tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita. Dejé esa habitación para después y seguí en la búsqueda de mi dormitorio.

Tras pasar por el cuarto de mis padres no me quedo de otra que subir la escalera. ¿Por qué esta TAN LEJOS? Me quejé para mi misma.

Habitación de huéspedes, una sala vacía cuyo cartelito tenia escrito: _"Nicole, este cuarto es para ti. Para que hagas lo que quieras."_.No. No pueden ser tan genios.

Sonreí. Era un cuarto muy grande pero ya me moría por ver mi habitación.

Me paré frente a la última puerta del segundo y último piso. Finalmente este era mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la habitación más grande de la casa (exceptuando la de mamá y Robert). Estaba pintada con una mezcla de diferentes azules y violetas, totalmente perfecta para mí. Iba con mi personalidad y eran mis colores favoritos. Tenía un armario gigante y dos ventanas: una pequeña, que daba al jardín trasero y una más grande, el vidrio del techo a la pared se abría y daba a un balcón.

Mis ojos se fijaron en la última. Daba a la casa de los vecinos, más específicamente a el cuarto de un chico, que también tenia balcón. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Mmmm… pues… porque el chico casualmente estaba en su habitación, de espaldas a su ventana, tocando una guitarra. Sus rulos me llamaban a gritos para que los tocara y comprobara si eran tan suaves como daban a saber.

Un poco patético. Me acabo de mudar y ya me "atraen" los rulos de mi vecino. Me estaba dando golpes mentales por mi estupidez cuando mi nuevo vecinito se giró.

-No-puede-ser- dije en un susurro.

La cara de Joseph, mi nuevo vecino, era de absoluta sorpresa y mi rostro debería de estar igual o peor. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

* * *

HOLA!! HOLA!! HOLAAA!!!

SON LAS 10:30 PM HORARIO DE ARGENTINA, MAÑANA TENGO QUE IR AL COLEGIO Y ESTOY TAAAAAN DESPIERTA QUE PARECE QUE ME TOME UN SPEED (ENERGIZANTE), SE NOTA? NO QUE NO? JAJAJA VOY MUY RAPIDO, NO SE QUE ME PASA HOY

BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO CAPI NUEVO. LO MISMO QUE DIJE EN EL OTRO FIC: NO ACTUALICE ANTES PORQUE ME FUI DE VACASIONES DE SEMANA SANTA Y TUVE MUUUCHAS PRUEBAS (SIGO CON ESO ¬¬) ASI QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!

YO QUIERO TENER DE VECINO A JOE!!!

A PARTIR DE AHORA (QUE SE MUDAN) SE EMPIEZA A PONER INTERESANTE LA COSA XD. QUIERO DEJARLAS CON LA INTRIGA (ah re malvada yo!! jajaja)

ME VOY PORQUE SUPUESTAMENTE ME TENGO QUE DORMIR

BESOS


	9. nota de autor

Hola!

Se que las notas de autor aburren y que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo y muchísimo menos la mas responsable.

Lo único que quería decir es que sí… VOY A SEGUIR CON EL FIC!

Pido un poco de paciencia ya que mi vida es un completo desastre y no quiero volver la historia un drama, además de que miss. Inspiración se fue de huelga hasta nuevo aviso.

Se que no les interesan las excusas y a mí no me interesan darlas pero creo que todos los que leen este fic y el otro se merecen una explicación.

Tengo malas notas, muchas pruebas, hasta la cabeza con tareas y encima de todo mis papas se están divorciando. No pido que me entiendan. Es solo para que sepan.

Lo único bueno aquí es que A PEDIDO DEL PÚBLICO… VUELVE HOLD ON Y THE BEST GIFT OF THE WORLD.

Me pondré a escribir y creo que para el domingo que viene tendré un capitulo de cada fic.

Besos

kari

PD: si mañana el sábado a las 6 am (cuando vuelva del 15 de una de mis mejores amigas) aparece Joe en la puerta de mi casa diciendo que esta de vacaciones en Argentina e iba con su auto (camioneta XD) y se le pinchó una rueda, que por eso me pide de quedarse en mi casa 5 horitas tocando la guitarra y cantando hello beutiful o please be mine hasta que lleguen Nick y Kevin me sacó un 10 en historia y además escribo durante 7 días 2 capítulos de cada nove. Todo seguido. Sin mover mí lindo culito XD de la silla.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

_.angel:_- ¿Para qué decirlo si ya lo saben?

_Broken dreams_ (totalmente aburrida):- Tienes que hacerlo, son reglas. ¡Deja ya esa actitud infantil!

_.angel_ (dolida): Es puro Blah, Blah Blah.

_Broken Dreams:_ ¡Hazlo y ya! ¡La gente no tiene todo el día!

_.angel_ (derrotada): esta bien, si es lo que quieren... l-lo-lo-los... los Jonas... los Jonas son míos!

_Broken Dreams:_ Deja ya de mentir! Sabes tan bien como yo que ni te conocen!

_.angel:_ Pero yo a ellos sí.

_Broken Dreams_ (a los lectores): Bueno, aquí todos saben que esta chica jamás va a entrar en razón (rodando los ojos mientras que amordaza a .angel). La conclusión así se las hago corta: los Jonas no le pertenecen y además la chica delira.

* * *

**Diálogos:**

-ingles (idioma que más se usa)

-español

* * *

**FIC:**

JOE's POV:

¿Vieron la sensación de sentirse observado? Preguntenme a mí si no, formo parte de una banda y todo eso pero nunca, ni en un escenario, sentí que una mirada traspasara tanto como la sensación que experimentaba sobre mi nuca en este momento. Tan fuerte que no puede evitar girarme.

Sonreí interiormente al sentir su mirada color miel prendada en la mía, pero por fuera mi rostro sólo mostraba pura incredulidad. No había sido tan bueno como para que Dios me mandara a este ángel como vecina. Tuve que leer sus labios para entender que murmuraba muy bajito un "no puede ser". Y sí, eso aumentó bastante mi ego que, según el exagerado de Kevin, estaba un poco crecidito.

MELODY's POV:

Ese pequeño encuentro con Joe generó, aunque no lo vaya a admitir frente a nadie más que mi misma, bastante confusión al ver esa sexy sonrisa engreída.

Luego de casi hacerme hiperventilar con solo mirarme Joe se despidió guiñandome un ojo y escribiendo en un papel que su madre lo llamaba a cenar. Según Liz, Nick había recibido un mensaje de Kevin, que tambien le decia de la cena y se había ido rápidamente. Como realmente ya se había hecho tarde, terminamos en una cita con nuestro fiel amigo el payaso Ronald McDonalds.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi estado de concentración. Un mensaje de Joe... y mi cara como un tomate.

_Hola preciosa, serás mi vecina?_

_-_Hola, ¿qué vas a ordenar?- ya habia llegado mi turno y la cajera, una chica un año o dos mayor que yo, que parecía simpática, alta y con pelo color azabache por debajo de los hombros, esperaba para atenderme.

-Eh... si...

Liz no aparecía por ningún lado, seguramente ya estaría en la mesa. Y yo no me acordaba ni de cómo hablar inglés. ¿Tanto efecto tenía sobre mí un chico?

-Piensa Mel, piensa- hablaba conmigo misma-¿Cómo se pedía un cuarto de libra?

Para mi desconcierto la chica sonrío.

-Soy Lynnie- me informó-. Mira, para que no te pase esto fíjate en las chapitas, ¿la ves?- me mostró un cuadradito de metal que estaba enganchado en su camisa.

Asentí y ella continuó.

-Aquí aparece el nombre, la banderita de Estados Unidos (porque es donde estamos) y otra, en mi caso y en algunos otros, del país donde nacimos. El mío es México. Ya sale tu hamburguesa-añadió con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente esta chica me caía bien.

* * *

HOLA!

al fin un capi no? jajaj

tratare de seguir todo en la medida de mis posibilidades y no dejaré ningun fic! antes muerta! XD

tengo que hacer rapido asi que ya me voy pero voy a aclarar que Lynnie es allexxthepattinson, lo prometido es deuda y más vale tarde que nunca XD. Ya vas a ser más importante (si todavia te acuerdas que te habia prometido XD) pero vamos a dejar con la intriga a los demas XD jajaja

besos a todos

kari


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:**** LOS JONAS NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**KEVIN's POV:**

Aunque hacia mucho que no me sentaba a escribirle un mail, exactamente una semana, nunca dejaba de pensar en ella. Mi más grande fan y, sin duda alguna, la que más me importaba- la única que me importaba realmente no sólo como fan-, la que jamás salía de mi mente.

Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, hacía un año y medio, en un concierto que hicimos a México. Ella parte de nuestro club de fans en ese país y estaba super- demasiado diría yo- emocionada con ese día. Para mí era otro concierto más. Un poco más que eso ya que era una ciudad nueva, pero no mucho más que eso. Todo eso cambió en cuanto la vi.

Ella estaba en la primera fila, en mi sector del escenario. Vestía no un vestido como todas las niñas que trataban de impresionarnos, sino que llevaba un pantalón de jean y una remera azul, que creaba un raro contraste entre sus ojos color miel y su pelo oscuro. Creo que lo que realmente me llamó la atención de ella fue que no parecía interesada en llamar nuestra atención. Desde mi lugar podía ver como saltaba y cantaba nuestras canciones. Ella había venido a divertirse.

Una sonrisa de bobo iluminó mi rostro. No podría decir con exactitud cuándo me había enamorado de ella y mucho menos el momento en que me di cuenta que ya no la veía sólo como a una amiga con la que nos escribíamos seguido.

Eso nos habíamos vuelto. Muy buenos amigos. Ella me contaba sobre su vida y yo hacía lo mismo. A esta altura, sabíamos todo el uno del otro. Color favorito. Mascota. Colegio. Las materias que no le gustaban. Las que sí. Libros favoritos. Películas. En fin, todo... menos que habían nacido nuevos sentimientos en mí. Eso era algo que no le había dicho.

Abrí la bandeja de entrada de mi mail. Había estado muy ocupado últimamente; tanto que no había podido sentarme a hacer esto en 7 días. La busqué entre los casi 2000 mensajes no leídos. Tendría que cambiar la cuenta pronto, ya que había demasiados mensajes y nunca me daba el tiempo de leerlos todos.

A ver... Lynn... Lynn... ajá, Lynnie.

Comencé a leer, era uno de los primeros mails.

_Hola Kevito!_

_¿A que ni te imaginas lo que estoy apunto de contarte? Es lo más genial del universo! Aunque ya me vas a decir si te parece tan genial como lo es para mi. Espero que si XD._

_Como quiero dejarte con la intriga, primero te voy a responder a la pregunta que me hiciste en tu último mail y creo que después voy a decirte (al final de todo) que es lo que me tiene taaan emocionada._

_Sí, en realidad sí compre entrada para el concierto que tienen en un mes en mi país, pero no creo poder ir. Lo siento._

Que mal. Realmente, quería que fuera. Necesitaba volver a verla.

_Aunque de verdad quiero va a ser muy complicado._

_Ay... no me lo aguanto más. Tengo que contarte._

_La GRAN noticia es... (redoble de tambores XD)_

_¡ME VOY A VIVIR A LOS ÁNGELES!_

Si no fuera porque estoy sentado, me habría caido.

_¡Estoy muy emocionada! Espero que podamos vernos._

_Ahora me tengo que ir al aeropuerto porque el avión sale en 3 horas. Mi papá me esta gritando desde el piso de abajo para que me apure XD. Piensa que todavía me estoy vistiendo._

_¿No es gracioso? jajjaaj_

_Bueno, me voy antes de que perdamos el avión y me maten._

_Escríbeme cuando puedas, ¿si?_

_Te quiero._

_Lynnie._

...

Wow... mi niña iba a estar en la misma ciudad que yo.

Sí, aunque ella no lo supiera era _mi_ niña.

Tenía que responderle pronto.

_Lynnye:_

_¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que vengas a vivir a la ciudad! Seguro ya estas en tu casa :D_

_Perdón por no haberte contestado antes pero realmente estuve muy ocupado. Casi no he tenido tiempo para nada que no sea la música. No me quejo, pero hubiera querido leer el mail antes así podía verte :(_

_Si quieres me pasas tu número y arreglamos para poder vernos._

_Tengo que presentarte a unas amigas luego. Sé que te van a caer bien._

_Yo también te quiero. ¿Y sabes? Te he extrañado._

_Espero que me llames cuando leas el mail. Tu tienes mi número._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Kevin._

**LYNNIE's POV:**

Esta noche yo tomé el turno de cajera en el McDONALDS. Mis padres eran los dueños de esa sucursal y me habían pedido si hoy podía ayudarlos con algo ya que una chica se había enfermado y no tenían quien la reemplazara. Hacía 6 días que nos habíamos mudado y yo me moría de aburrimiento por eso no me importó mucho aceptar.

Una chica me llamó la atención cuando tuve que tomar su orden. La pobre se había bloqueado al ver algo en su celular y se había olvidado de cómo pedir una hamburguesa.

A la hora de eso más o menos decidí irme del local.

Cuando llegué a mi casa sólo estaba mi mamá en esta ya que mi papá tenía que quedarse unas horas más en el trabajo.

Prendí la notebook y revisé el correo electrónico. Esperaba que Kevin me haya contestado. Hacia una semana que le había escrito por última vez y todavía no recibía respuesta. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

Por suerte si me había escrito. Leí su mail con una sonrisa.

Él también me extrañaba aunque estoy segura de que no tanto como yo, ya que él no siente lo mismo que yo. Pero bueno, me conformo con ser su amiga y que él confíe en mí.

Marqué su numero con mi celular, como nos habíamos mudado tenía nuevo número por eso no había podido llamar él.

-Hola- atendió una voz soñolienta.

No era tan tarde. Recién eran las 11. No pensé que estuviera durmiendo.

-Oh, Kevin lo siento- me disculpé-. No quería despertarte.

-¡Lynn! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Recibiste el mail?

-Sí, lo acabo de terminar de leer. Yo estoy bien, ya me parecía raro que tardaras tanto en contestar. Te extrañaba- admití sonrojada- ¿y tú cómo estas?

-Muy bien. Yo también te extrañé. Quiero que nos veamos. Si quieres puedes venir a casa mañana.

-¡Claro! Me parece genial.

-¿Te pasó a buscar?

-Bueno- le pasé mi dirección.

-A las 11 estoy en tu puerta- me advirtió.

-Esta bien. Entonces mañana nos vemos. Te dejo seguir durmiendo. Te quiero.

-Jajaja. Yo también te quiero, que duermas bien.

Mañana por fin lo vería de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

HOLA!

CAPITULO TOTALMENTE ENFOCADO EN ESTA PAREJA :P

ESTE ES MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR, PERO SI SE DAN CUENTA (aunque el anterior no quedo para nada bien) TIENEN RELACIÓN ENTRE SÍ.

LES RECOMIENDO UN SONGFIC QUE SE LLAMA HELLO BEAUTIFUL (no porque lo haya escrito yo XD), ESTA EN MI PERFIL

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI Y DEJEN REVIEWS.

BESOS


End file.
